


Poor Puzzled Moon

by flowerfan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: Aziraphale needs an assist, and Crowley is all too happy to oblige.





	Poor Puzzled Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have enjoyed Good Omens tremendously over the past few days and just had to write a little ficlet to say thank you.

“Adam’s birthday is coming up,” Aziraphale says, sniffing appreciatively at his soup. They’re dining at the Dorchester today. Although the Ritz remains Aziraphale’s favorite, Crowley likes to take him someplace new from time to time. He thinks Aziraphale enjoys the variety.

“Oh?” Crowley tries not to spend too much time dwelling on Adam’s future. He’s not convinced that it wasn’t somehow all a trick. The son of Satan could be cleverer than he seems.

“Yes.” Aziraphale shakes a bit of salt into his soup and stirs it around. “He’s turning eighteen. And I’d like to get him something nice. Maybe even what he actually wants.”

Aziraphale, in contrast to Crowley, continues to take an interest in the boy. Crowley humors him, although it’s clear he hasn’t been paying enough attention, as Aziraphale seems to expect that Crowley knows what he’s talking about.

“What he actually wants? What would that be, exactly?”

Aziraphale frowns. “You know.”

“I don’t, actually.”

Aziraphale looks at him, waving his spoon distractedly. “You _know,_ ” he insists. 

Crowley just shakes his head.

“Pepper,” Aziraphale hisses.

Confused for a moment, Crowley reaches for the pepper shaker on the table, and Aziraphale glares at him. “Oh, wait – the girl?”

“Yes, the girl.”

Crowley leans back in his chair, stretching out his legs. “Adam’s got a crush, has he?”

“Rather more than that, I think. But Pepper’s got no idea. No idea at all. Do you think it would be wrong of me to, well, encourage her?”

“What, make Pepper fall in love with him? You can’t be serious. Besides, you know love spells never work out the way they’re intended.”

Aziraphale sighs. “I know. But it’s just so heartbreaking, seeing him pining over her. He goes out of his way to show her how much he cares, all the time, and she’s just, well, oblivious.”

The irony of Aziraphale’s words threatens to make Crowley lose his cool, but he’s been cool for thousands of years, and he’s quite good at it.

“I imagine there’s something we can do to help.”

Aziraphale’s eyes soften, and his mouth twitches into a small smile. “Thank you, Crowley.”

They drive out to Tadfield the next day. Adam’s parents are throwing him a party in the garden. The birthday boy looks bored, hands shoved in the pockets of his pants, trading comments under his breath with his friends while the adults ply him with questions about his future.

“Ah, if only they knew what a promising career he could have had,” Crowley mumbles, earning himself a sharp look from Aziraphale.

They run into Anathema and Newton in the buffet line. No one is surprised to see Crowley and Aziraphale here, of course – Crowley has made sure that most of the guests don’t see them at all. But he almost enjoys talking with Anathema, especially since she confessed that she is now living a prophecy-free life with Newton. Almost like him and Aziraphale, except for a few key elements.

Crowley keeps an eye on Pepper. While she does spend time with Adam, and she is dressed slightly more formally than her usual attire, there’s certainly nothing that indicates there’s anything approaching romance between them. But Aziraphale seems convinced that it could happen, if only Pepper would catch on.

“See?” he says, pointing in a manner that would surely appear rude, if anyone saw them, “he brought her a slice of cake. A big one, with a flower on it. The best slice, really.”

“I see.”

“And he saved her a seat. With a cushion.”

“He did.”

“Why doesn’t she notice these things, Crowley? We have to do something about it.”

Crowley suppresses a sigh, and promises that they will, in fact, do something about it. Crowley leaves Aziraphale watching Adam and Pepper and goes inside the house. He’s got an idea, and while it depends on Adam being a little behind the times, and less into social media than your average kid, he thinks it might just work.

Sure enough, hidden poorly under Adam’s mattress, he finds a leather bound journal. It was a gift from Aziraphale several years ago. Crowley skims it and is pleased to discover that Adam has in fact shared his feelings about Pepper with his dear journal. 

He finds Aziraphale and together they come up with a plan. Sure, Pepper is a little taken aback when she goes to the loo and a journal falls on her lap out of nowhere, but it gets the job done.

One week later, Pepper asks Adam out. Their date is a bit of a disaster, but apparently not entirely – it ends with a kiss.

Most importantly, Aziraphale is pleased. And if Crowley acquires his own leather bound blank journal and begins to record his deepest thoughts each night, well, he figures if it worked on Pepper, maybe it could work on a certain angel, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the lyrics to "A Nightingale Sang in Berkeley Square" - I nearly died when that song started playing at the end of the last episode. I didn't expect it there but it fits so perfectly.


End file.
